This invention is directed to a multi-purpose lock bolt having a monolithic body and a bolt which slides in this monolithic body.
A variety of locking structures are known. Many of these locking structures are suitable for use on doors that swing, slide or lift. When these doors are of wood construction it is relatively straight forward to equip them to include a lock. This is easily done by boring a first hole through an edge of the door and a second hole between the faces of the door which is perpendicular to the first hole and connects with the first hole. A bolt structure such as a dead bolt latch or the like can then be inserted into these holes to secure the door to a frame.
The same type of structure as was described above for common wood doors can also be extended to certain metal doors, such as a typical aluminum frame surrounding a panel of glass utilized on office doors and the like.
Because of the advancement in materials and architectural designs many doors are now manufactured which can generally be characterized as "narrow style doors". These include garage doors which have very narrow wooden frames, aluminum frame office doors having very narrow frames, structures made out of wrought iron or steel also having narrow exterior posts, frames and the like and other type doors. For these types of doors, gates, door frames and the like many of the known types of locking structures are not suitable for a variety of reasons. In view of this there exists a need for new and improved multi-purpose locking bolts for use on narrow style doors, gates, door frames and the like.